Shadows Of Heart
by Yami no Malik
Summary: Sora is finally about to go back to Destiny Isle when Riku shows up, and not without friends... [I DON'T OWN KH!]
1. Home Sweet Home?

YNM: Hello all my fans!!!  
  
*Crickets Chirping*   
  
YNM: ...feh.  
  
Malik: HAHA!  
  
YNM: -_-;;;;;;; AAAAnyway... this is my first pathetic attempt at a story. Please don't flame me, 'cause flames will be used to power Marik's flamethrower...  
  
Marik: *Psychotic grin*  
  
YNM: (((O_O))) Ok... well, this is a Kingdom Hearts fic. Hope you like it!  
  
(~~@~~)  
  
A brown-haired boy stood infront of a Gummi Ship in Traverse Town. He couldn't belive he was finally going home! He had found a Warp Hole that led to Destiny Islands. Sora clutched the Keyblade in his left hand. This was going to be great. Riku had mysteriously disappeared after their last bout, and Kairi had left for home. He hoped Riku turned back to the light.  
  
He sighed excitedly. "Man, I can't wait!" he jumped up in the air. Although he would miss Goofy and Donald, who went back to the castle, he was very excited.  
  
Sora heard footsteps a few feet away. He turned around to see a horrifying scence.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(A few days before)  
  
The gang were all sitting on the shore of the beach. They knew Sora, Kairi, and Riku were going to come back. They could feel it!  
  
"I just know there going to come back." Wakka said leaning back.  
  
"Somehow..." Tidus said, also leaning back.  
  
Selphie smiled up into the sky. 'Wonder what they've been up to...'  
  
They all were in deep thought about their friends. They had a strange feeling they were coming back. But all of a sudden the ground started to shake slightly and the sky turned to black.  
  
"Whoa!" Tidus and Wakka exclaimed, jumping to their feet.  
  
Selphie also stood up, drawing her Nanchaku. She looked over to see Wakka and Tidus, Blitzball and Bo drawn. A small reverse-tornado started to form in the clouds, spewing out Shadow Heartless everywhere!  
  
The group gasped and got to work destroying the Heartless. Tidus slammed his Bo into the floor, smashing one, and catapuled himself forward. He took a swing and knocked one into the water.  
  
Selphie was using her Nanchaku as a whip against the Heartless. One crept up close to her, but she kicked it forward, and whipped it. The Heartless dissolved into the air.  
  
Wakka was doing a good job defending himself. He chucked his Blitzball at enemies, catching it on the rebound. But the Heartless started to overwhelm them.  
  
They were all up against the wall of the Shack. "Guys, were done for..." Wakka glared down at the Heartless.  
  
All of a sudden, the Heartless dissolved into air, leaving only a figure in the distance. None other than Riku.  
  
"Riku!?" they all yelled in unison.  
  
Riku nodded his head. "I'm going to need you for a little favor. I'm going to get rid of Sora!" he exclaimed, thrusting his Keyblade out. A small shine came from the three's hearts, and they collapsed to the floor. Heartless.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(In the present)  
  
Infront of him, where his friends. No... they were not his friends, they were Shadow Humans! There stood a completely black Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Infront of them was Riku, with his Keyblade. Not to mention Shadow Sora.  
  
"RIKU! What have you done to our friends!?" Sora yelled angrily.  
  
"Sora. You brought this upon yourself. You should just have given me the Keyblade in Hollow Bastion." Riku smirked evily.  
  
"How could you Riku!? They're our friends!"  
  
"They're not hurt. I would never hurt them. But you," he chuckled. "You will die."  
  
Sora got into a stance and Selphie stepped forward, black Nanchaku in hand. "You're going down Sora." Selphie smiled just as evil as Riku had.  
  
Sora glared at Selphie. "I doubt it!" Sora rushed at Selphie.  
  
Selphie whipped her Nanchaku at Sora's head. Sora dodged it easily with a Dodge Roll. He got up and slashed at Selphie with his Pumpkinhead. She jumped back, dodging the attack. Sora raised his Pumpkinhead into the air and yelled "Thunder!". A wave of electricity came from the sky, shocking Selphie. Sora ran forward and slashed at her. Downward, stab, downward, Blitz.   
  
Selphie was knocked back a few feet by Blitz. She got up. "Hey Sora, you ready?" she yelled out. She ran forward, swinging her Nanchaku in a circular motion.   
  
Sora jumped up and Glided over her. Once behind her Sora pointed his Keyblade forward. "Fire!" he yelled, shooting a fireball at Selphie. She squaled as she was knocked back a litlle. She then flung her nanchaku at Sora like a whip. But Sora raised his Pumpkinhead, blocking the strike. Sora took a few steps back. His hand started to glow.   
  
"Give me strength!" he yelled out and thrusted his Keyblade out. He turned it to the side, as if unlocking a door. The sky darkened, and claws sliced through the clouds.   
  
The allmighty Simba erupted from the clouds, and jumped down. "Take this!" Sora yelled as the Keyblade glowed. Simba reared his head back and let out a powerful roar.  
  
Selphie was knocked back a lot by the attack, and landed on her back. "Stupid lion!" she yelled out.  
  
"Ha ha!" Sora laughed triumphantly, as Simba let out another roar. Selphie was thrown back yet again. Simba, now out of MP, disappeared into the sky.  
  
Selphie got to her feet. "Nice pet, Sora." she giggled, whipping her nanchaku at him.   
  
Sora jumped up into the air, above her weapon, and slashed down at her.  
  
"Eek!" Selphie yelled out as she was struck. She glared at her friend.  
  
"Enough," Riku interrupted. "That jump rope is too weak..." Riku tossed another Nanchaku at Selphie. She caught it.  
  
On the tip of the Nanchaku were metal spikes sticking out a few inches. Selphie laughed evily. "Thank you, Riku."  
  
Sora growled and took the Pumpkinhead keychain off the Keyblade. He slipped a keychain with a small yellow bird on. The Keyblade transformed into the Metal Chocobo.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Was the sound of metal spikes against a metal blade. Sora did a backflip, landing on his feet. "Strike!" he yelled, and chucked his Metal Chocobo at Selphie. It smashed into her, returning to Sora's hand. "Raid!" Sora yelled and threw it harder. It again hit Selphie, and returned to his hand.  
  
Selphie was on one knee, panting heavily. Even with her new Nanchaku, she couldn't win. Selphie got up and shook her head. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" she yelled at Sora.  
  
Sora simply stuck his Keyblade into the air and turned it. Out of the sky came a fierce red dragon. His name. Is "MUSHU!" the dragon yelled, sitting on Sora's head. He was a few inches tall.  
  
Selphie stood in disgust.  
  
Sora took this oppertunity to attack. "Fire!" he yelled, and Mushu spat about 5 fireballs at Selphie. She knocked two of them away with her Nanchaku, but was scolded by the other three.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled, rubbing her shoulder. "You'll pay, Sora!" she got in a stance. "Ready?" she ran at Sora, swinging her Nanchaku again. Sora jumped up to Glide over, but Selphie jumped as well, slashing Sora with the spikes. Sora fell back, landing on his feet.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled angrily. "Heal!" he yelled as he was surrounded by a green mist. The cut healed. "Fire!" Mushu spat 5 more fireballs, all hitting Selphie.  
  
She fell onto her back, her Nanchaku knocked a few feet back.  
  
"What a pity. She lost. I'll return her home, then." Riku said. He pointed his Keyblade at Selphie, and she disappeared.  
  
Sora growled. "Why are you using them Riku?"  
  
Riku just shook his head. "To take you out. Obvious, isn't it?"  
  
Wakka stepped forward, spiked black Blitzball in hand. Sora remembered defeating Wakka. Just reflect the ball back at him.  
  
Wakka threw the ball at Sora with great power. Mushu got wide-eyed and disappeared.  
  
Sora guarded with his Metal Chocobo. The ball hit the blade, making Sora stumble back. Wakka caught the reflected ball.  
  
Sora decided to change Keychains. He put the Spellbinder on the Keyblade and it morphed into a blue, magical key.   
  
"Time for some magic." Sora grinned.  
  
Wakka threw the Blitzball.  
  
"Force!" Sora yelled, as the Blitzball was flattened into paper by a black sphere. Wakka gasped and took out another. Wakka chucked the ball.  
  
When it got close, Sora slashed, reflecting it at Wakka. Wakka got knocked back by the attack. Sora took an oppertunity. "Strike!"  
  
The boomerang-like Keyblade slammed into Wakka. As soon as Wakka got up, "Raid!" he was slammed again, knocked on his back.  
  
Wakka got up, and was greeted by two downward slashes, a stab, and a Blitz. He was again knocked back. Wakka was about to throw the Blitzball.  
  
"Deep freeze!" Sora yelled, and Wakka was struck with ice stars. He was slmost finished.  
  
"Hiya!" Sora yelled. He ran forward and slashed Wakka with a spinning strike.   
  
BAM!  
  
Wakka was down. "Ha, Riku!" Sora yelled.  
  
Riku shook his head. He pointed his Keyblade at Wakka, and he disappeared. "You're better than I expected Sora. Congradulations."  
  
Tidus stepped forward as Riku's words ended.  
  
Tidus got in a stance. His black Bo was drawn.  
  
Sora noticed that the Bo was covered in flames. He could put it out without breaking a sweat. "Deep freeze!" he yelled, sticking the Spellbinder out. Ice stars went right at the Bo.  
  
Tidus grinned and spun the Bo in a circle, reflecting the ice into the air.  
  
Sora ran at Tidus. "Ha!" he slashed him with a Sonic Blade. But Tidus blocked with his flaming Bo.   
  
Sora jumped back. "How could that Bo not get snapped in two by the Keyblade!?"  
  
Riku laughed. "It's a shadow, Sora."  
  
Sora growled and slashed downward Tidus guarded against it. Sora Dodge Rolled away. He got up and pointed the Spellbinder at the sky. "Force!"  
  
Tidus spun his Bo in a circle, blocking the magic.  
  
Sora took the Spellbinder off. No need for magic now. He put on the Three Wishes. The Keyblade morphed into a golden key with a circle and spikes on the end.  
  
Sora ran up to Tidus. He hit him with a downward slash, stab, downward slash. Sora jumped up and brought the Keyblade down on Tidus' head. The blade glowed as he did Blitz. Tidus got knocked back several feet.  
  
"Ugh... ow, that hurt..." Tidus stumbled to his feet. He pointed his Bo at Sora, and a beam of flames shot out.  
  
"Whoa!" Sora Dodge Rolled to the side. "Courage!" Sora yelled. Again he did an unlockinig motion. Water came from the Keyblade and Dumbo appeared out of the sky. Sora jumped ontop of him.  
  
Tidus growled. "Not fair!" he yelled. Two beams of fire came from the Bo.   
  
Sora raised the Keyblade and Dumbo used Splash to knock the fire away and blast Tidus.  
  
Sora nodded and jumped off Dumbo, who disappeared. He looked at Tidus, who was KO'ed.  
  
Sora stood in his stance. There was no way he would lose. He equipped the Oathkeeper to his Keyblade. The chain Kairi gave him.  
  
Tidus disappeared.  
  
Riku chuckled. "So Sora... you've defeated our friends. Now I guess it's my turn. I'll finish you off for good!"  
  
Sora glared and Riku stepped forward. The two charged at each other, their Keyblades hitting together.  
  
CLANG!  
  
(~~@~~)  
  
YNM: Okay... that was the first chapter!  
  
Marik: That sucked.  
  
Malik: To be so blunt...  
  
YNM: ____;;;;; You aren't even in it!  
  
Marik: That's the point...  
  
YNM: ....please R&R ((@_@)) 


	2. Of Battles, Betrayal, and Home

Marik: Yay-ness! Here's the second chapter to Shadows Of Hearts!  
  
YNM: Hmph.  
  
Malik: *Sigh* YNM, will you be quiet?  
  
YNM: *Hisses like a rattlesnake*  
  
Malik: (((O_O)))  
  
Marik: Don't mind YNM, he's just upset...  
  
Isis: Obviously...  
  
YNM: Hmph...  
  
(~~@~~)  
  
Sora's Oathkeeper was pressed against Riku's Dark Keyblade. "You will not win!" Riku shouted and jumped back. He threw his Dark Keyblade at Sora like a Strike Raid. Sora guarded, reflecting it against Riku. Riku jumped to the side.   
  
"Not that easy.." Riku smirked. He ran at Sora and slashed at him. Sora blocked the downward slash. Riku slashed horizontally, but Sora jumped up.   
  
"Thunder!" he yelled as Riku was hit with a bolt of electricity. It barely effected him.   
  
Riku stabed Sora in the stomach and elbowed him into a house. Sora got up and healed his stab wound. He then ran forward at lightning speed and slashed Riku from the top of his chest, down to the bottom of his stomach. Sora spun around and back-fisted Riku into a wall.   
  
Riku lifted his head and got up. He healed his cut, but his lip was busted. Riku licked the blood and smirked sadistically.  
  
Sora glared and stuck his Keyblade out. "Give me strength!" he yelled. He threw the blade up and caught it with one hand. Magical poofs came out of the end, and Genie emerged. He highfived Sora.  
  
"Pathetic Sora..." Riku ran forward.  
  
"Showtime!" Genie yelled and shot various magic attacks at Riku. Riku shifted left and right, dodging them all. "No way!" Sora yelled.  
  
Riku smirked and slashed Sora across the chest twice. Luckily, Geanie healed the cuts. Sora elbowed Riku in the jaw, then grabbed hold of his arm. He swund him in circles and let go, smashing Riku directly into a house.  
  
Riku lay on the floor, eyes shut.   
  
Sora nodded to Genie, who went back into the Keyblade. Aora walked over to Riku and pointed the Keyblade at Riku's throat.  
  
Foosh  
  
Riku's eyes shot open as he grabbed the Oathkeeper. He swung Sora right into the house he just hit, releasing the Keyblade as he did so.  
  
He gripped the Dark Keyblade. "You're not strong enough Sora... you're not stronger than the darkness!" Riku pointed the Keyblade at his heart.  
  
A green aura surrounded Sora for a moment. Sora chuckled and stood up. "I may not be, but the Keyblade is!" Sora got into his stance. Riku chuckled, and did the same.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(On Destiny Isle)  
  
Kairi gasped at the unconcious Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. She hauled them into her house so they could rest.  
  
"What in the world could have done that to them? Not the Heartless, they would have finished them off..." Kairi pondered and sat on a chair. "I just hope Sora's ok..." Kairi went into her own room to rest.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(In Traverse Town)  
  
Riku and Sora both had numerous cuts and bruises. "I won't let you win Riku!" Sora yelled and got in his stance.  
  
Riku chuckled at this. "If you say so..." Riku stepped back, allowing Shadow Sora to step out.  
  
"No way!!!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought I beat him!"  
  
"You can't kill darkness..." Riku laughed.  
  
Sora looked at his Shadow's Keyblade. It looked like a Kingdom Key, but all black.  
  
The Shadow started the fight with a charge. Sora set up his guard.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Sora pulled his Keyblade back and slashed his Shadow in two, diagonally. Sora watched in horror and the two halves regenerated, making two Shadows.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh yes..." Riku replied to Sora.  
  
The Shadows charged.   
  
Sora twirled the Keyblade, and the tip started to Shine. A yellow glow came out and hit the bottom of the blade, turning into Tinkerbell. She touched Sora's nose.  
  
The two Shadows were beating Sora terribly. But Tinkerbell healed after every attack. Sora slashed one in half, making three Shadows. Sora thought. The more Shadows, the less health. Sora slashed through them over and over, making more copies.   
  
Sora noted they were all in a group, so he flung his Keyblade at them. "Strike!"  
  
About one third of them were left.  
  
"Raid!" Sora threw it a little harder.  
  
Only one was left.   
  
"Judgement!" He threw it even harder.  
  
The Shadow raised it guard, reflecting the Keyblade, back into Sora's hand. Tinkerbell, tired out, left.  
  
The Shadow rushed Sora and elbowed him in the chest. He squn around and slashed his side. He grabbed Sora and slammed him into the floor. He raised his Keyblade for the final strike to the skull.  
  
BANG!  
  
The Shadow, now with a large bullet hole in his side, fell over.  
  
None other than Squall Leon and Cloud Strife ran over. They helped Sora up.  
  
"Thanks guys, I would've been done for.."  
  
"No problem, let's finish this joker off..." Leon smirked.  
  
The Shadow got in a stance.  
  
Cloud rushed forward, stabbing the Shadow with Bravers, back and forth.  
  
Sora was doing magic to heal the gang, and slashing the Shadow as well. Meanwhile, Leon was shooting holes into the Heartless.  
  
Riku frowned. "So close.. oh well... I'll let them have some fun..." Riku laughed and disappeared.  
  
The Shadow was taking all of the attacks, and then regenerating.  
  
Cloud frowned. "I'll finish him!" He yelled and he jumped high in the air. He brought his blade down straight through the Shadow's gut, making him glow red.   
  
The Shadow shattered into glass.  
  
Sora sighed and sat down, as did Leon.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well.." Sora began the story.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(On Destiny Isle)  
  
Kairi was sitting on the beach with Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. She sighed. "I really hope Sora's ok..."  
  
Tidus frowned. "Can't believe we actually attacked him..."  
  
Wakka nodded. "Can't imagine Riku would do that, ya?"  
  
Kairi looked into the sky. "Come back safe Sora..." she whispered.  
  
Selphie looked at Kairi. "What was that Kai?"  
  
Kairi blushed and quickly said "Nothing!"  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(In Traverse Town)  
  
Sora was getting ready to go into the Gummi Ship that'll bring him home. "Guys..." he turned to Leon and Cloud. "Thanks for your help. I'm gonna miss ya." Sora smiled.  
  
Cloud nodded and Leon smirked. "Don't worry, we'll cross paths again."  
  
Sora got into the Gummi Ship and drove off, out of the World Exit.  
  
Riku, from atop a tall building, smirked. "You will cross paths... but sooner than you think..." He laughed and dissolved into the ever-night sky of Traverse Town.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
(Sora's Gummi Ship)  
  
Sora was driving to Destiny Isle, it was so close he could see it. Suddenly, he felt the Gummi get hit by a laser. "What the!?" he yelled and looked behind him. There was another Gummi Ship, just like his. He felt another laser as the wing snapped off. The ship spun out of control, and Sora blacked out.  
  
Riku laughed. "How's my aim boys?"  
  
"Awesome." Leon answered simply. Cloud just nodded.  
  
(~~~~~~~~)  
  
Sora awoke on a beach with a mouthful of sand. He spit it out. "Yuck!" he yelled and looked over to him Gummi Ship. Totaled. Sora looked around, and saw that he was on Destiny Island! He tried to get up in excitement, but his legs were numb.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled. It was night in Destiny Isle, so no one heard him crash or yell.  
  
Sora winced. He needed help. Sora pointed the Keyblade towards Kairi's house with his good arm. "Thunder!"   
  
(In Kairi's House)  
  
Kairi gasped and woke at the sound of a buzz. Her antenna was hit. She put on her robe and decided to check it out. She ran a hand through her hair and walked out.  
  
Kairi saw a broken Gummi Ship with someone lying next to it. She squinted and noticed it was Sora. Sora! She ran towards him. "Sora!!!"  
  
Sora smiled and waved at her, as Kairi reached him. "Sora, are you ok!?"   
  
Sora shook his head. "My legs are numb, and my arm hurts. But at least I'm alive."   
  
Kairi hugged him tightly. "Thank god..." she whispered. "Come on, I'll carry you inside."  
  
(~~@~~)  
  
YNM: Hey all! I know that was kind of boring... sorry ^_^  
  
Marik: You're feeling better, eh?  
  
YNM: Well I didn't write this all in one day, so... yea...  
  
Malik: Heh...  
  
YNM: Pointless...eh... next chaper will be better. Some romance, and more fighting. Again, I'm only a rookie writer so no flames please! And if you want an update, review! Reviws=Faster Update! ^__^  
  
Marik: *Takes out flamethrower* No flames...  
  
YNM: *Pushes a Button* Bob!  
  
Disclaimer Man: *Surrounded by blue, red, yellow, and green spotlights* Yami no Malik doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kingdom Hearts. Thank god, or he'd manipulate it to to rule the world...  
  
YNM: HEY! _  
  
Disclaimer Man: R&R unless you want me to get fired... 


	3. AN

Yami no Malik: _ Ok this isn't a chapter, just a note to explain my lack of writing.  
  
Malik: Yay?  
  
YNM: Since no one is reviewing, I'm not going to start writing Ch. 3 yet. If no one wants me to continue, then there's no point in writing at all. So Shadows of Heart is on Hiatus for now. Review more, OR ELSE.  
  
Malik: Ooohh... scary...  
  
Marik: You don't get reviews because you can't write xD  
  
YNM: ........*Glares* I NEED reviews... if I get a few more, I'll start writing again.  
  
Marik: But no one wants you to...  
  
YNM: *Growls*  
  
Marik: xD  
  
YNM: I'll be replacing this note later with chapter 3 so do *~NOT~* review this chapter.  
  
Isis: YNM does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kingdom Hearts... *Upon seeing Bob's dead body, she decides to keep her mouth shut*  
  
YNM: ....*Hides chainsaw* ^_^  
  
(~~@~~)  
  
P.S. If there are any really good writers out there, I want to ask you something... try to Instant Message me on 'Silver5222' and I'll ask. 


End file.
